


You're Still The Shining Sun

by liloempire



Series: The Winner Takes It All [5]
Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liloempire/pseuds/liloempire
Summary: Adam and Blake have sex. That's it really.





	You're Still The Shining Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much random and unedited as always.

It had been an adjustment for Adam to an extent. Letting Blake be…the main caretaker in bed. With Behati being the strong willed women she was it would happen sometimes. She would have him lay out on the bed, his hands above his head holding strongly onto the headboard while she fucked herself on his dick. Right before he would come she'd sneak a hand up his chest, flicking a finger at his nipple before coming up and wrapping a hand around his throat and squeezing. Those nights he slept better than usual.

It had taken awhile for him to trust himself to be okay with the vulnerability that being around Blake came with. He trusted Blake and Blake had shown him for years that he could and that he didn't take it lightly that Adam did. But it had been hard to trust himself to be okay with how Blake made him feel. With how easy it was for him to make Adam light up like a lighthouse. He didn't trust for awhile how much he craved being around Blake. How much Blake's presence made him happy. How his whole soul, heart, chest and face would beam with just one of Blake's dumbest jokes. It had taken them awhile to get here, but now that they were here Adam could punch his past self for not getting here sooner. But oh well. Everything happens for a reason.

"Blake," Adam sighed out, gripping the sheets beneath his hands. Being vulnerable with Blake verbally had come easy, but with this….it had taken awhile. They hadn't done this too many times. Again Adam was still working on himself to trust how much this turned him on. It was hard for him to admit that he not only liked, but LOVED the way Blake's big, thick tongue was licking long, probing strokes at Adam's sensitive hole. Blake's hands as big as they were had succeeded in keeping Adam's cheeks apart and gripping his hips enough to keep him still so Adam couldn't move away or closer to Blake's attack if he wanted to. Blake licks another long stripe and then let his teeth lightly scrape the rim causing Adam to shutter. His dick, heavy with how turned on he was slightly resting on Blake's bed of chest hair and he wish he had the strength to thrust forward to get some relief, but Blake had him where he wanted him. Instead Adam focused on the sensations coursing through his body, making his arms weak and his belly tighten. He honestly might just come from this.

Blake stops his movement for a second, one of his hands coming off its grip for a second to give a hard slap to Adam's ass. Adam curses, his head dropping to his chest with the feeling. And then one of Blake's fingers presses slightly in and Adam could almost cry because as much as he enjoyed the slow torture of Blake eating him out he wanted to be filled way more. Blake senses this and give a low chuckle, "Not yet babe." He moves back to give a kiss to Adam's still stinging red cheek before gripping it again and going back to eating Adam out.

It's not as torturous as before. Blake's mouth moves with more fervor, fucking Adam with his tongue, his thumbs pressing at the edges of Adam's hole to expose him more. Adam moans with every press in of Blake's tongue and gasps when Blake nibbles every now and then. That hot electric current begins it's ascent up from Adam's toes to his belly. He could come from this. He's done it before. He's starting to whine and Blake knows he's close.

So Blake stops. Flipping Adam over on his back and pulling a pillow out from behind them to put under Adam's hips. Moving with efficiency he grabs the lube and a condom from the beside drawer before ripping the wrapper quickly and sliding over his dick. He glances up at Adam and almost misses the passing look of annoyance on Adam's face about the condom. Blake chuckles and leans down to kiss Adam's cheek all the while flipping the cap off the lube and dripping some over his fingers. "We're already gonna be late as it is Adam."

"I know," Adam sighs back, leaning up on his elbows to give Blake a quick kiss whining into his mouth when Blake inserts his two lubed fingers flexing them slightly to test Adam's give. Adam falls back against the bed waving a dismissive hand, "I'm good, just…c'mon. I want it."

Blake nods, removing his fingers and giving them a quick wipe on the bed before grabbing Adam's legs and pressing them back. He leans in to give Adam a kiss, a distraction from his hand guiding his dick into Adam's waiting fluttering hole. Adam moans into his mouth as he presses in. He was way past over being ashamed of how much he loved Blake's dick. That was the early days. "I'm not gonna last long," Blake huffs out as he presses in further.

Adam laughs, "You know I won't eith-" he cuts off with another moan has Blake slides out before slamming back in. "Fuck," he cries out, his hands sliding up Blake's back and into his hair for purchase. Blake groans his eyes rolling back at the slight tug on his silver brown hair. He leans back letting Adam's hands fall away and adjusts his grip on Adam's leg, his other hand tracing the California tattoo on Adam's stomach. He rolls his hips back his hand ascending up to Adam's nipple rubbing over it slightly before wrapping his hand around Adam's throat and squeezing as he fucks in. This was new. Despite the fact that they were married it had taken a drunken and high night without the kids for Adam to cough up that Behati used to choke him and that he kind of missed it. Blake hadn't given it much reaction at the time, but later on that night when they were fucking he gave it a try and reveled in the way that Adam came almost immediately.

It pretty much had the same affect now. Adam was gripping Blake's arm hard enough to leave a bruise, his untouched dick, red and leaking pre come all over his tattooed stomach. Blake squeezed harder as his hips started moving at an erratic pace. He watched as Adam's eyes fluttered open and rolled into the back of his head, his mouth open in an unspoken moan as he came. Blake's arm was definitely gonna have a bruise. Blake let go of Adam's neck and leaned down to kiss him again as he came himself. Their mouths moving in unison as Blake's tongue flicked against Adam's before Adam moved back to nibble on Blake's bottom lip and soothe it away with a swipe of his tongue and another kiss.

Blake smiles as Adam runs his fingers through Blake's curls. "What time is it?" Adam finally asks.

Blake turns up onto his elbow to squint at the alarm clock. "Shit, it's 10:34."

"Fuck!" Adam curses rolling off the bed. "We're supposed to be at my Mom's at 11. Fuck, let me call her." Adam swipes his phone off the bedside table and goes into the bathroom to get ready. Blake hears Adam wish his Mom Happy Mother's day and ask about how the kids were doing. Patsy had the kids on Saturday to give Adam and Blake a break and then everyone was going to Patsy's for Mother's day.

Blake takes the time to get dressed as he listens to the various remnants of Adam's conversation with his mom, before he goes into the bathroom to brush his teeth right as Adam's getting off the phone.

"Okay I told her we'd be there at 11:45- Oh you look good! I like that shirt on you, cowboy." Adam tilts his head up for a kiss and Blake grants him one."I love you," Adam murmurs into his mouth as their lips press.

"I love you too," Blake replies giving the love of his life another kiss on his neck and squeezing him tightly.

Adam squirms out of it after a second, turning back to the sink and turning on the faucet, "Okay enough of that. We really gotta get going so my mom won't be mad." Blake laughs shaking his head at Adam's dramatic. Some things never change.

**Author's Note:**

> I really did start writing this on Mothers Day, but I didn't finish it until today.


End file.
